mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Big McIntosh
Big McIntosh (manchmal auch Big Macintosh oder Big Mac genannt) ist der große Bruder von Applejack und Apple Bloom und gehört der Apple-Familie an. Zudem ist er ein begabter Basssänger und Mitglied der Ponytones. Charakter Big McIntosh ist recht ruhig, arbeitsam und wortkarg - für ihn ist es typisch, auf Fragen mit „Jep“ oder „Nö“ (im englischen Original: “Eeyup” und “Eenope”) zu antworten. Für ein Späßchen ist er immer zu haben. Geschichte TV & Film Staffel 1 In Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 1 schlendert Mac durch die Stadt, als Twilight eintrifft. Später wird er von Applejack vorgestellt. In Eine Freundin hat's nicht leicht stellt Applejack sich vor, wie er sich mit einem Schrottreifen-Pflug herumplagt, ehe die Magie des Geldes, das sie auf der Galopping Gala verdienen will, diesen erneuert. In ''Apfelschüttelernte'' begutachten Big Mac und Applejack die Apfelbäume, die demnächst abgeerntet werden sollen. Da er sich verletzt hat, muss sie die ganze Arbeit alleine machen, doch hat er Bedenken, dass sie den Mund zu voll nimmt. Später ist er schon beeindruckt, was Appljack alleine geschafft hat und weist auf die noch vollen Bäume hin. Dies war Big McIntoshs erste Sprechrolle. In Drachenscheu lädt Mac Applejack die Satteltasche mit dem Proviant auf. In ''Fürchterlich niedliche Tierchen'' versucht Mac mit den anderen Apples, die Parasprites von Sweet Apple Acres abzuwehren. In Frühlingsanfang in Ponyville begleitet er Caramel, als er Applejack gestehen will, das Zweiterer die Grassamen verloren hat. Etwas später bringt Mac Nestbaumaterial zu Rarity. In ''Das Blätterrennen'' feuert er Applejack beim Ponywettbewerb an. In Schönheitsflecken-Geschichten verabschiedet der junge Big McIntosh Applejack, als diese nach Mähnhatten geht und nimmt sie bei ihrer Rückkehr in Empfang. Staffel 2 In Freundschaft über alles, Teil 2 wird Mac verrückt. Er fängt an, wie ein Hund zu hecheln, sich überall durch zu wühlen und schleckt Twilight ab. In Twilight flippt aus bittet Twilight ihn, dem Schönheitsfleckenklub ihre verzauberte Smarty Pants Puppe wegzunehmen. Er schafft das spielend, doch verfällt er dem Zauber und will Smarty Pants nicht mehr hergeben. Als immer mehr Ponys dem Zauber verfallen und es zur Rangelei kommt, nimmt Big McIntosh es mit allen auf. Nachdem Prinzessin Celestia den Zauber aufgehoben hat und alle gehen, ist er der einzige, der sich noch für die Puppe begeistert und sich mit ihr aus dem Staub macht. In Lunas Verwandlung ist Mac, verkleidet als Baron Samedi, mit einem Heuwagen unterwegs, auf dem er andere herumfährt. In Das Hufschwestern Festival geht er Granny Smith bei der Ansage etwas zu Huf. In Viel zu viele Schönheitsflecken ist er genauso begeistert von Apple Blooms Schönheitsflecken wie der Rest der Familie, die sich aber später als eine Unterart der Schönheitspocken herausstellen. In Die Geschichte von Ponyville wird Mac von Granny Smith aus dem Schlaf gerissen, als sie die Buntäpfel ankündigt. Den Rest der Folge ist er mit der Farmarbeit und der Ernte beschäftigt. In ''Das letzte Rodeo'' macht Mac bei der Überraschungsparty für Applejack mit. Doch als es nur ein Brief ist, in dem steht, dass sie nicht heimkommt, muss er schon mit sich kämpfen, um nicht völlig in Tränen auszubrechen. Umso glücklicher ist er, als sie doch zurückkommt. In ''Apfelsaft für alle Ponys'' handelt Mac mit Saftfässern am Verkaufsstand. Als Flim und Flam mit ihrer Superschnellen Apfelsaftpresse 6000 auftauchen, traut er ihnen genauso wenig wie der Rest der Familie. Beim Wettkampf betreibt Mac die Saftpresse und füllt die Fässer ab. Hilfe bekommt er von Rainbow Dash und Twilight. In ''Herz- und Huf-Tag'' versucht der Schönheitsfleckenklub, Big McIntosh mit Cheerilee zu verkuppeln. Unter dem Vorwand, dass er einen Pavillon reparieren soll, locken die Fohlen Mac zu Cheerilee. Doch mehr als ein bisschen Smalltalk kommt nicht zustande. Deswegen verabreicht das Trio den beiden beim zweiten Versuch heimlich einen Liebestrank. Tatsächlich fragt Cheerilee Mac, ob er ihr ganz besonderes Pony sein möchte. Als aber die Liebeleien der Turteltauben in abstrus schlechte Kosenamen münden, kommen den Freundinnen doch Zweifel an ihrer Idee. Nach dem der Klub herausgefunden hat, dass der Trank eher ein Gift ist, das nur damit neutralisiert werden kann, indem sich die Betroffenen eine Stunde nicht in die Augen sehen, machen sie sich zur Rettung auf. Mac und Cheerilee finden sich im Nascheckchen beim Milchshakeschlürfen. Von Cup Cake angeregt, versuchen die Fohlen die beiden mit Hochzeitsvorbereitungen lange genug abzulenken. Apple Bloom und Scootaloo führen Mac zum Juwelier. Er sagt zu jedem Edelstein, den Karat ihm zeigt, ja, aber Apple Bloom nein. Als die zwei aber einen Moment nicht aufpassen, erzählt ihnen Karat, dass Mac sich einen Edelstein geschnappt hat und zur Hintertür raus ist. Die beiden können ihn einholen und versuchen alles, um ihn aufzuhalten. Aber selbst das Haus, an dem sie ihn festmachen, schleppt er ab. Schließlich können sie Mac kurz vor der Carousel Boutique in einer Fallgrube versenken, doch hört Cheerilee sein Rufen und springt zu ihm herein. Zum Glück ist die Stunde genau eine Sekunde vor Aufschlag vorbei, sodass sich die beiden wundern, wieso sie in einer Grube heiraten. Am Ende der Folge deutet sich aber an, dass zwischen den beiden wohl doch was sein könnte. In ''Ein ganz besonderer Freund'' springt Pinkie Mac in den Wagen und er rast los. In ''Zeitreisen'' lässt Mac Pinkie an einem Seil herunter, damit sie an einem Brückenpfosten Schrauben anziehen kann. Als Twilight nachsieht, wie sie vorankommen, lässt Mac bei einem gedankenlosen „Jep“ das Seil los und Pinkie fällt ins Wasser. In ''Gabby Gums macht Geschichte'' landet ein Foto von Mac mit Smarty Pants in der Freien Fohlenpresse. Danch teilt er dem Schöhnheistfleckenklub, in deren Kolumne das Foto erschien, deutlich mit, was er davon hält. „Du solltest Dich schämen. Wie konntest Du Deine Schwester und mich nur so demütigen? Wir wollen momentan mit keiner von Euch reden, also nehmt Eure blöde Klatschkolumne und Eure peinlichen Fotos und verschwindet von hier!“ - Big McIntosh In ''Pinkie und Twilight ermitteln'' trägt er das Marzipan-Mascarpone-Mandelsplitter-Meisterstück, unter dem er fast zusammenbricht, zum Zug. Später setzt er die Waggonwand, die zum Verladen abgenommen werden musste, wieder ein. Staffel 3 In ''Zu viele Pinkie Pies'' will Mac gerade mit Appeljack und anderen eine Scheune aufbauen, als das Gebäude von der Pinkie-Pie-Horde abgerissen wird. Im weiteren Verlauf der Folge treibt er mit seinen Schwestern die Pinkies ins Rathaus und bringt Tom zum Eingang der Spiegelteichhöhle, die mit dem Felsen verschlossen wird. In Das Einhorn-Amulett hilft Mac mit, Trixie reinzulegen, indem er sich als männliche Appeljack ausgibt, in die Twilight seine Schwester angeblich verwandelt. Es hat funktioniert. In Das Familienfest der Apples bringt Mac die Antwortschreiben der Verwandten, sammelt Äpfel, schlägt Holz und verputzt Krapfen. Er fährt auf dem Heuwagen mit, wo ihn Tante Applesauces Dritte beißen. Als die Fruchtfledermäuse über sie herfallen, rettet er sowohl Tantchen als auch Granny Smith vom Wagen, bevor dieser in die Scheune kracht und sie zum Einsturz bringt. Beim Wiederaufbau packt Mac mit an und guckt am Abend mit den anderen ins Fotoalbum. In Spike zu Diensten wundert sich der Hengst, wo Spike mit seinem Wagen hin will. In Discord wird ein guter Drache versucht Mac, so viele Äpfel wie möglich vor einer Überflutung, die Discord eingefädelt hat, zu retten. In Prinzessin Twilight ist Mac heilfroh, dass Applejack wieder normal ist. In Equestria Girls liefert der Menschen-Mac Apfelschorle für den Herbstball. Auch sieht man ihn während des Cafeteria Songs und nach dem Überstehen der Sunset-Krise auf dem Herbstball. Staffel 4 In ''Prinzessin Twilight Sparkle - Teil 1'' treiben die Plünderranken ihren Schabernack mit Big McIntosh. In Pinkie Apple Pie freut sich Mac auf seine Art mit allen, dass Pinkie eine Apple sein könnte. Als Applejack die Vorzüge der einzelnen Apples nennt, zeigt Mac, wie stark er ist, indem er den Küchenschrank mit einem Bein stemmt, wobei ihm ein Kuchen ins Gesicht fällt. Später als man sich auf dem Weg zu Goldie Delicious macht, um die Verwandtschaft sicher zu klären, belädt und zieht Mac den Wagen, wobei er sichtlich über Applejacks Nachfragen, ob er den Wagen nicht überlädt, empört ist. Unterwegs kommt es immer wieder zu kleinen Streitereien mit dem Rest der Familie, unter anderem weil er den Wagen überladen hat, aber verträgt sich doch immer wieder. In Das einfache Leben gibt er Rarity einige Landwirtschaftsgeräte mit und macht sich ein bisschen Sorgen, wo das hinführt. , Gruppenfoto]] In Flutter-Vanilli kann man Big Mcintosh als Mitglied der Ponytones bewundern. Dummerweise übernimt er sich beim Truthahnkollern und verliert sowohl seine Stimme als auch seinen Titel, kurz vor einer Benefizveranstaltung für die die Tones gebucht sind. Umgehend bringen Fluttershy und Rarity ihn zu Zecora. Sie kann ihm zwar helfen, aber die Heilung braucht Zeit. Auf der Suche nach einer Lösung, erinnert sich Zecora, wie die Mane 6 durch ein Giftschleichenfeld liefen und sich Flutershy plötzlich wie Mac anhörte. Da hat Rarity die Idee. Bis Mac wieder gesund ist, bewegt er die Lippen und Fluttershy singt. Der Plan läuft ganz gut, bis Mac wieder gesund ist. Doch Fluttershy zuliebe, macht er noch einmal mit. Bei ihrer „Abschiedsvorstellung“ hat Mac Schwierigkeiten, synchron zu laufen, was sich relativiert, als Fluttershy versehentlich den Vorhang, hinter dem sie sich versteckt, auf die Tones fallen lässt und sich selbst enttarnt. Nachdem sie getürmt ist, kommt Applejack, die alles auf Anhieb durchschaut hat, zu Mac auf die Bühne der all ihre Fragen bejaht. In ''Das Aufpasser-Pony'' berät sich Mac mit Granny Smith und Applejack über Apple Bloom und stimmt zu, dass man die Kleine alleine lassen kann. Auf dem Weg, eine Kuchenladung auszuliefern, findet er es nicht gut, dass Applejack umdreht, um nochmal nach ihrer Schwester zu sehen, doch lässt er sie ziehen. In Der magische Flim-Flam-Wundertrank unternimmt Mac einen Schwimmausflug mit seiner Familie und spielt Apple Bloom einen Hai-Streich. Als die Apples herausfinden wollen, wo alle Ponys hinwollen, ist er gar nicht glücklich, Flim und Flam wiederzusehen. Als er mit seinen Schwestern an einem Fluss sitzt und angelt, sieht er Granny Smith vorbeischwimmen. Im Glauben, sie bräuchte Hilfe, wirft er ihr sein Geschirr als Rettungsring zu. Zu seiner Verwunderung schwimmt sie einfach drumherum und kommt aus eigener Kraft an Land. Später amüsiert er sich beim Schwimmen mit Granny prächtig. In Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 liefert Mac eine Apfelladung bei Filthy Rich ab und hilft Rainbow Dash, sich auf ihren Test vorzubereiten. In ''Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2'' bestaunt er Twilights neues Schloss. In Perfect Day for Fun ist Mac im Publikum. In Rainbow Rocks ist der Menschen-McIntosh nicht der Meinung, dass die Rainbooms besser werden. Comics In ''Die Rückkehr von Königin Chrysalis'' ist Mac unter denen die von den Mane 6 vor den Wechselponys gerettet werden. In Die Rückkehr eines lange vergessenen Feindes hilft Mac mit Ponyville gegen die Albtraumkräfte zu verteidigen. In ''Mikro-Serie Band 6'' wird Sweet Apple Acres kurz vor dem Freundschaftsfeuer-Abend vom Sass Squash unsicher gemacht. Mac will ihn mit einem Netz fangen. Doch Applejack will das alleine erledigen, damit die Andern schöne Feiertage haben. Bei ihren Versuchen den Squasch zu fangen, stellt Aj unter anderem überall Spiegel auf. Doch das einzig was sie sieht ist Big McIntosh von allen Seiten. Der ihr wieder sein Netz anträgt. Schliesslich gelingt es den Applgeschwistern den Squash mit vereinten Kräften und Macs Netz zu fangen. Zur ihrer Überraschung stell sich heraus das es die ganze Zeit Granny Smith war. Die mit der Aktion die Familie zusammen bringen wollte. In ''Zen und die Kunst, einen Pavillon zu reparieren'' will Big McIntosh auf Granny Smiths bitte hin, eine quietschende Diele im Gartenpavillon reparieren. Leider sind die Nägel aus und wo er auch sucht, er findet keine. Also macht sich Mac auf den Weg zum Eisenwarenladen in Ponyville, wo gerade das „Sommer Ade Fest“ mit anschließendem „Hoedown-Tanz“ steigt, weswegen die Stadt mit Buden, Fahrgeschäften und Ponys vollgepackt ist. Bei seiner Ankunft stößt Mac mit dem Schönheitsfleckenklub, zusammen. Die drei zeigen ihm ihren Beitrag für den Bastelwettbewerb; ein Katapult mit einer großen Feuerwerksladung. Durch einen Missgriff Sweetie Belles geht das Ding los. Während die Kinder sich nach neuem Feuerwerk umsehen, macht sich ein erschütterter Big McIntosh auf den Weg. Unterwegs trifft er Cup- und Carrot Cake, die alle Hufe voll haben, einen Kuchen auszuliefern und ihren Nachwuchs Pound und Pumpkin zu bändigen. Ehe er sich versieht, macht das Paar ihm zum Fohlensitter und verschwindet mit dem Kuchen. Da die Kleinen nicht ruhig sitzen können, geht Mac mit ihnen zu Trixie's magischer Puppenshow, die ihre eigenen Version der Geschehnisse von „''Angeber-Trixie“ erzählt. Schließlich holen die Cake's ihre Kinder wieder ab, aber Big McIntosh hat keinen Schimmer, wo der Eiswarenladen ist, geschweige denn er. Auf Seiner Suche wird er fast vom Schönheitsfleckenklub, die Octavia und ihrem Partner den Hufwagen stibitzt haben, um ihr Feuerwerk zu befördern, angefahren. Auf seinem weiterem Weg übers Fest nutzt er ein paar der Amüsiermöglichkeiten. Wieder kommt es zu einem versehentlichen Abschuss des Schönheitsfleckenklubs der Fleetfoot von den Wonderbolts vom Himmel holt. Diese verguckt sich in Big McIntosh und malt sich ihre gemeinsame Zukunft mit ihm aus, bis Krankenschwester Redheart sie abtransportieren lässt. Nun nehmen ihn Diamond Tiara und Silver Spoon aufs Korn und geben ihm an ihrem Stand Ratschläge, wie er ein besseres Pony wird. Während sie über seine Umfärbung diskutieren, schleicht sich Mac weg. Dabei fängt ihn Bulk Biceps ab, der ihm einen Haufen Bodybuildingzug andrehen will. Zum Glück akzeptiert dieser ein Nein. Big McIntosh gerät zu den Sommer Ade Festspielen, wo ihn Prinzessin Luna, die ein bisschen Spaß haben will, zu ihrem Partner macht. Zusammen heimsen sie ein menge Preise ein. Als Mac beim Kuchenwettessen zögert, weil es Kirsche ist und das mag er nicht, klatscht Luna ihm den Kuchen ins Gesicht. Nach dem sie sich zur Schnitzeljagd trennen, setzt Big McIntosh sich ab, um weiter nach Nägeln zu suchen. Beim entsorgen der Schnitzeljagd-Liste wird er von Zecora überrascht, die mit ihm das letzte Stück zum Eisenwarenladen geht. Leider hat diesen eine Feuerwerksladung des Schönheitsfleckenklubs zerlegt. Zu allem Überfluss findet Mac eine Nachricht des Inhabers, Lugnut an der Tür, auf der geschrieben steht, dass er irgendwo auf dem Fest ist. Zecora gibt Big McIntosh den Rat einfach Spaß zu haben. Ein Schausteller zieht ihn zu seinem Ball-Wurf-Stand an dem er wieder erwarten Gewinnt. Eine große Pinkie Pie Stoffpuppe. Die er ohne weiter nachzudenken Fleetfoot, die ihm nachstellt, in die Hufe Drückt. Wieder einmal kreuzt der Schönheitsfleckenklub seinen Weg, während er noch drauf steht. Big McIntosh sucht weiter nach Lugnut als ihm die Sommer- Ade- Festparade in die Quere kommt. Beim Versuch sich durch zu schleichen wird er auf den Paradewagen von Sapphire Shores gezogen, wo man ihn für einen Tänzer hält. Mac nutzt die Gelegenheit um nach Lugnut Ausschau zu halten und erfindet einen neuen Modetanz, den Navigator. Als er denkt Lungnut entdeckt zu haben springt er vom Wagen runter. Doch statt Lungnut zu treffen ergreift ihn Photo Finish um ihn abzulichten. Bei der ersten Gelegenheit sucht Mac das Weite. Er kommt zu Spikes Stand, der es schafft ihm seine selbst gemachte Big McIntosh Ponyfigur anzudrehen. Wie schon die Pinkie Puppe landet auch dieses... „Kunstwerk“ bei Fleetfoot. Inzwischen hat der Sonnenuntergang eingesetzt und alle gehen zum Hoedown-Tanz. Big McIntosh will hier nur schnell nach Lungnut sehen und traut seinen Ohren nicht als der Navigator aufgelegt wird. Auf der Tanzfläche stößt Mac mit Tealove zusammen die sofort einen Narren an ihm frisst was einen Zank mit Fleetfoot provoziert. Unterdessen trifft Mac Cheerilee die ihm erzählt das er Lugnut knapp verpasst hat und er zu seinem Laden zurück ist. Big Mcintosh gibt’s auf und macht sich auf den Heimweg. Er trifft Zecora wieder. Sie bemerkt seine Frustration und fragt ob der Tag wirklich so schlecht war. Mac lässt alles noch mal Revue passieren und stellt fest das der Tag toll war. Zecora ermutigt ihn sich einen schönen Abend zu machen was er auch tut. Unter anderem bekommt er sogar einen Schmatzer von Prinzessin Luna. Auf dem Heimweg trifft er endlich Lugnut. Der ihm erzählt das er ihn überall gesucht hat weil er Nägel von der Farm für die Reparatur seines Ladens brauchte. Wie sich herausstellt hatte Apple Bloom sie allesamt im Klubhaus. Er erwähnt auch das Big Mcintosh Holz bräuchte was Mac aber erst am Nächsten Tag versteht. Als er entdeckt das der Pavilion von einer Feuerwerksladung getroffen wurde. In ''Die Salzige Seemähre kann man eine Piraten McIntosh erleben. Der mit Annanaskuchen handelt In Reflektionen kann man einen Blick auf den schwer reichen alternativ McIntosh erhaschen. Verbindungen zu anderen Charakteren Applejack Als der Bruder von Applejack besteht zwischen ihnen eine ähnliche Verbindung wie die von Shining Armor und Twilight Sparkle. Applejack und Big Mac arbeiten und wohnen schon seit jungen Jahren auf der Plantage, wie man in Schönheitsflecken-Geschichten sieht. In Das letzte Rodeo fing er an zu weinen, als der Brief von Applejack ankam, in welchem sie schrieb, dass sie nicht zurück kommen würde. Apple Bloom Wie Applejack liebt er auch seine zweite Schwester. Diese weist er bei Bedarf aber auch streng zurecht, wenn sie sich daneben benommen hat, zu sehen in Gabby Gums macht Geschichte. Cheerilee In der Episode Herz- und Huf-Tag versucht der Schönheitsfleckenclub, Big McIntosh mit ihrer Lehrerin Cheerilee mithilfe eines Liebestranks zu verkuppeln, was allerdings fürchterlich außer Kontrolle geriet, da die beiden nur noch Augen füreinander hatten und alles andere vergaßen. Am Ende der Folge konnte der Bann gebrochen werden, allerdings gab es in anderen Folgen Andeutungen darauf, dass es zu einer dauerhaften Beziehung gekommen ist. Trivia *In Etwas ganz Besonderes erwähnt Applejack das Big McIntosh der letzte in seiner Schulklasse war der seinen Schönheitsfleck bekam. *McIntosh ist der Name einer kanadischen Apfelsorte. *Big McIntosh kam in früheren Generationen nicht vor; im G3-Special Dancing in the Clouds war jedoch ein weibliches Pony zu sehen, das seine Farbe hatte. *Vom Aussehen ist Big McIntosh an ein Kaltblut gelehnt, von dem er auch die stämmigen Hufe hat. Dies dürfte auch sein ruhiges und eher wortkarges Wesen erklären. Galerie en:Big McIntosh es:Big Macintosh it:Big Macintosh ja:Big Macintosh no:Big Macintosh pl:Big Macintosh ru:Big Macintosh sv:Big Macintosh Category:Nebencharaktere Category:Apple-Familie Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Ponyville Kategorie:Sweet Apple Acres Kategorie:Pony Tones